Walking Their Destiny
by Bunnylass
Summary: Jesse and Suze go through so much in order to get to where they are now. But have you ever wondered why? Now hear it from Fate's perspective, of one of the greatest loves created...


**_Disclaimer_**: The Mediator doesn't belong to me.

**_Rating:_** T

**_Summary:_** Jesse and Suze go through so much in order to get to where they are now. But have you ever wondered why? Hear it from Fate's perspective...

**_A/N:_** This is just a little something I quickly whipped up. Remember, this is just my view. I hope it doesn't offend anyone **:)** Enjoy!

* * *

**_Walking Their Destiny..._**

Since the universe was young and everything was still coming into fruition. Growing, building and thriving. I heard them. The calls, the whispers, shouts, cries and laughs. Every single one of them reached me slowly and surely as the universe became and was created. Some were filtered and barely heard through the many. Others got seen clearer and more understandable than the less. But one thing was for sure, as millennia passed and time started slowing and catching up to everything around it, those voices never quietened down. Never stopped coming to me.

You have to understand my position. When the universe begun and different responsabilities and faiths were given out to everyone like myself, I wasn't given a choice of what I was to be. Never asked if that was what I could do. I have never been born like you have. I've never breathed my first breath or looked for the first time through new eyes. I've always just _been_. The universe was a tiny far off idea when I was around. From the first of _everything,_ I've been there. Sitting on the side and waiting for my time.

Some call me the Angel of Destiny. Others just stick with Fate. Either suits me fine, because when it comes down to it, it's almost the same thing. You each have a destiny and you each have different Fates. They interweave and entwine so delicately and intricately, you'll never discern where one begins and one ends. And all you'll get for you efforts, is a headache and a frustration for not being any closer to figuring out the universe and beyond, anymore than I can give you answers to it.

Of course, I'm not the only one around. There is Chaos as well. Order comes along side it's brother to keep the balance. Time is another. Some even say Fate and Destiny are too separate notions. But the point is, we all work together in order to keep that careful balance that the universe has descended into, to stop Chaos from ruling. But don't get me wrong. It's not just suddenly happened within the last hundred years or so. It's been this way since the dawn of time. It will never change and it will never stop.

Only in order for me to do my job correctly, by choosing the right Fate and course for all you individuals out there, I have to mess up a few times. It's inevitable that it's going to happen. I don't just reside over Earth. Keeping my eye on you all as you go from one life to the next. I don't determine what it is you _do_ in your lives. You have free will. I can't bend that. All I can do, is give you a starting point and a little nudge every now and again to get you going in the right direction. Or wrong, depending on how your Fate has been determined for that lifetime.

I'm not just watching over Earth singularly. I'm watching over _ever-thing. _Every star you've seen in the night sky. Every galaxy blooming and morphing into it's own little corner. I'm looking in on the parallel universes of different times. One small mistake, that has opened up another fork in reality. A different decision that has caused another. Creating an infinite number of parallel worlds and alternate universes out there, from just one small thing you were or weren't supposed to do.

And through out this task and time, I still hear them. The whimpers of a mother losing her child. As she whispers to me and asks why she was given her Fate. Blessed with the unconditional love of a young soul for a time. Only to have that child taken away from her before she was given a chance. What did she do wrong, to of gotten such punishment, she ask me. A man, with a perfect job and all the money he could ask for. And yet, he still quietly questions why he can't find that true happiness and that one love, everyone was Fated or Destined with. A child, being bullied in the playground. One of the most gentlest and innocent souls ever to have been created. And they scream in their dreams, why me? Why, why, why? And I have one simple reason.

To keep the balance.

That woman who lost her child; in that lifetime, yes. But in her next, maybe she would be blessed with two or three. A love three times more precious and wonderful to the one small soul who was only meant to grace her life for a short time. For whatever reason. The unhappy, loveless man; in his next turn, he could of met the woman of his dreams. Been blessed with a family that give him bountifulness of happiness. He may not have the money or the big job, but he'll have the important things. And that small child; in their next lives, or the ones they're currently in, they would grow to be the most successful, honest and kindest people to of been written in history.

It doesn't condone the wrongs people have done, or have had done to them. And for many things, I don't agree with it either. But they happen none the less. Everyone in their lives, whether it be early on or later, ask the same question I've heard since the universe and all that is outside it, began. Why? I've even asked the question myself. Why was I chosen to be given this task, that seems to fruitless and unbearable sometimes. But I get the answer, other spend lifetimes looking for. I was meant to have it. Because I was deemed strong enough to cope with it. Things are given to people for a reason, and the same goes for the Fates I so meticulously give people.

You've been through one of the hardest years of your life. Where it's just been one upheaval after another. Nothings gone right, you've been hurt more than you could ever possible imagine. And you see no light at the end foreseeing a break or a change. And all you want to do is give up and quit. Until . . . you see a sunrise, where everything stills and the world holds its collective breath, as you watch this image of beauty rise over the horizon. Or you watch your children laughing with unbridled laughter and happiness as they run through the snow. You see a movie that is so touching and heartfelt and poignant, the tears flow. A song, where only a certain lyric jumps out at you and all of a sudden, it all falls into place. And it doesn't seem so bad anymore.

And it's in those times, that the voices hush for a while. Where silence sinks in and for seconds at the most, I'm in my own peace and space. Just for a while, but it's enough.

One thing was made abundantly clear, as human kind progressed and the universe and time kept on evolving. And it was that I needed help in doing my task. I needed small acts and small jobs for the people I Fate, to do the things I've over-looked. The passages I forgot to check. You call them Mediums, Clairvoyants, Guardian Angels in a living being. Saints, charity workers. And also . . . Mediators. The people who are blessed and cursed with a gift, that stays with them until it's their time to finish and new are set in their stead. Where on that day, they can join their rightful place among the stars where they earned a place.

But even _I_ miss my own special charges destinies. And for Susannah Simon, her heartbreaking pleas and cries, were heard the loudest. When I gave her her curse of being a Mediator, I also gave her a gift of a love to last, until the end of time itself. Until the end of eternity and beyond. Because I saw in her the potential for something magnificent. And for a long time she went through the ages and their lives, being able to have that love, in one form or another. They could of come across in fictional myths and stories.

Nefertiti and Amenhotep's reign in Ancient Egypt together. Written in the tragic love story by Shakespeare himself, of Romeo and Juliet. Bonnie and Clyde as they ran through life with the law hot on their heels. The legend of Robin and Maid Marian. Lancelot and Guinevere. Anthony and Cleopatra. The Greek myth of Andromeda and Perseus. All are examples and stories of loves that have gone through the ages. That have touched peoples lives in one way or another, and made their own way into history. Different names and appearances they may be. But it's all there and still shining through in the truly destined love of Susannah and Jesse.

But even I forgot about them over time. So used to them being able to have that love, even for a while in each lifetime, I didn't remember them until it was almost too late. The balance was still needed and had to be upheld. After everything and even their Destined love, I still had to put the balance first. And in doing so, almost made them miss out on their love continuing together. Jesse was born in one lifetime, Susannah to another. They couldn't meet. And the only thing I could do in order for them to have that love, was to make Jesse what he was when Susannah walked into her room.

But it didn't stop there. It couldn't. The balance still upheld the truth and I still had to abide by it. It took many different tries and failed solutions for me to find the loophole that needed to be given to them.

Over time, Susannah and the others who were graced with their gifts, had changed. Grown and enhanced to keep up the ever evolving time-line that came it's way. They had no choice in order for them to do what they were Destined to do. And therein was my loophole. A chance for Susannah to go back and bring forward what is rightfully for hers. What had been granted to her, the second she was born each and every lifetime. But before she could, she had to work for it. And someone had to leave, in order for Jesse to return.

Susannah passed the first test, when she travelled to the shadowland and risked her own life to bring him back. It wasn't her soul that was to be swapped. It was Maria's. And she came close. But she went back to earth and she put Maria where she belonged. But her next test was yet to come. In order for Jesse's to come back the way he was supposed to, someone had to die. And where she had no intention of letting Jesse go, someone else did anyway. Felix Diego. One for another, to keep the balance. And that was how I Fated it from the start. For all her years where she cried and screamed for a reason. For the months she endured, believing she could never love Jesse . . . it was all planned the way she carried it out.

They overcame the huge obstacle, Chaos, Order and Time placed in their way. Because they were strong enough to survive it together. Because their love was Destined and _Fated_, to overcome it.

My reasons for making Jesse and Susannah go through and come out where they are, was written long before anyone can imagine. Their love will bloom and grow, and become one of the most inspirational wonders, anyone has ever come across. Fate plays a hand in many things. And that, is one thing I am proud and humbled to see. Over millennia, many more will grow and walk the same paths my two special charges have. Some may even be among you.

But one day, as Susannah and Jesse carry on through their lives together, I hope the answer will be given to her and many others, for why Fate and Destiny gave them the challenges and heartbreaks we did. That they see it in the first rays of the red and orange sun rising over the desert sands. That they picture it in the crystal lake, where the water reflects the heavens. And they hear it, in the laughter of a child running through their life, ready and waiting for their own.

Because Fate has always been watching and observing. And one day, your time will come too . . .


End file.
